


Forget Your Name

by AMR98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Mild Hurt/Comfort, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:07:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27555829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMR98/pseuds/AMR98
Summary: While Draco is away, your wildest fantasies come out to play... and wreck havoc on your night in a way you never expected it to.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ethnic!Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 9





	Forget Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting on ao3 and im super nervous about it. I want to eventually write stories here instead of on wattpad like i usually do so I will be transferring some of my works from there onto ao3! Please enjoy !

\----------

As usual, when I got home, Draco was no where to be found. I was not surprised. Angry, but not surprised. He is never home. He's always supposedly at the work or with his buddies and it's really starting to piss me off.

'Where are you ?' I hit send and decided to take a nice warm bath with vanilla candles, lavender bath salt and soft music playing in the background.

On night's like these, I usually took out my trusty vibrating friend. I quickly got out of the tub and sat on the bed, oiling up and putting on some sexy black lace. I love the feeling of lace on my skin. My hair was dried and I left it in its unruly state, not really bothering to pineapple it. 'At work, darling.' His reply, finally, it took him the two hours in was in the tub to reply to me.

'Sure.' I texted back before leaning into a more comfortable position. Legs spread apart, I gently tested the waters, rubbing the fabric over my sensitive spot before deeming myself ready.

I slid the lace down, briefly wondering why I even put it on, and began thinking of, you guessed it, Harry Potter. God, those lips, those green eyes, the way he can hex the pants off of anyone he wanted, it all makes me throb. I toyed with my clit for a bit, letting out a few moans here and there before I flipped on the vibrate switch. Instant sensation. I mewled and writhed, sliding my free hand over the bed before gripping my left breast.

"Oh, Harry!" I imagined his lips trailing down my stomach, all the way to my heat, before looking up to wink at me.

'You're so wet for me, love. So, so wet.." He would murmur before sliding his tongue up and down my slit, nudging and bumping his nose against my sensitive clit.

"Oh, Harry!" I whimpered as his tongue slithered into my soft spot. My walls sucked his tongue in, adjusting according to size.

'I'm gonna make you scream my name, doll.' He growled, his breath causing shivers throughout my body. After realizing just how wet I was for him, he ripped open a packet.

'I'm on birth control, just please-" I started before he slammed into me, a gasp getting stuck in my throat. I cried out his he let his sizzling hot passion grind into me. His cock filled me up to the rim, smacking against my sensitive spot. With each thrust, I cried out.

"Yes! Harry, Oh god, faster please!" He chuckles and slowed to a constant pace, the perfect mix of deep and hard thrusts.

'bloody brilliant! Scream my name, just like that' He growled, biting onto my ear lobe and pulling gently. That move alone almost sent me over edge. I felt my walls tightening against his member. His strokes were getting sloppy.

"Oh god, Harry I'm gonna-"

"What the hell Y/n?!?!" A very ticked off voice startled me back into reality.

The door had slammed opened and there was a huge hole where the door handle went. Draco was standing there, heaving and huffing like a mad bull. I've never seen him this angry in my life. He was seething. I meekly closed my legs and sat up.

"Baby I-"

"Shut the hell up, you slut." He snarled, making me flinch back. I covered myself a bit with the bedsheets, not at all feeling like the sexy, temptress I had felt a few minutes ago.

"While I'm out working and holding up this damn relationship, your ass is going around and thinking of screwing other guys while I'm gone?! Is that how you bloody repay me?!" He stormed over to me and ripped the sheets off, glaring down at my naked body in disgust. "What did he do?" He practically growled out with his teeth clenched.

"W-What?"

"What the hell did he do to almost make you come, dammit!" He yelled, grabbing me by my arm and pulling my face close. His sweet breath fanned against my face in fury.

"He...He bit my ear lobe...and ate me out." I replied meekly. God, Draco is so scary. As I've said, he's never been this angry before. How did he even know what I was doing?

As if he read my mind, he held up his phone. I realized, in horror, that my name, My Love, was counting seconds. He must have called and I probably accidentally swiped it while daydreaming. He growled and pulled me by my legs to the edge of the bed.

"Hm....you look so innocent for a slut." He said smirking, his eyes no longer the warm grey I had come to love. They were an unforgiving silver, almost metallic in color. I shivered. The look he was giving me was pure hatred and maybe....maybe lust? I shook my head at the thought. He's livid with me! Why would he want to make love to me? My question was soon answered.

"You know...I thought you loved me. You're a really good actress to pretend that you loved me." He chuckled, "And to think, I was about to make love to you, a filthy lying bitch. No, now you're getting a punishment." He ran his finger down my stomach, keeping his eyes squarely on mine. He chuckled, "Now I'm gonna fuck you senseless." I gasped out as his pointer and index fingers slid into my soaking mound, pumping harshly. I moaned, closing my eyes as he curled his fingers. I can't even think straight with his eyes burning into my skin and his fingers pumping into my pussy. I opened my eyes, as he leaned into my ear, his breath sending goosebumps over my skin.

"And trust me, slag," He paused, leaning down to harshly suck on my neck, the mixture of pain and pleasure practically sent me over edge but he pulled his fingers away. He turned my head toward him and I watched as he sucked his fingers clean. My clit throbbed as his eyes pierced mine. I moaned out, watching my juices glistening on his lips.

"I'll make you forget your name." He whispered before biting my ear lobe and sending me straight into a mind shattering orgasm. For a moment, all I could see was white and then darkness. I tried to get up but a hand quickly shoved me back down.

"Stay." He commanded, shoving me hard enough to get his point across. My eyes widened as he pulled out something from the closet. When did he go out and buy this?

"Close your eyes." He growled as I did so. He tied the cloth around my eyes tightly and took my arm above my head, handcuffed them to the bed. "You've been a very bad girl, baby.." He purred in my ear.

I couldn't do anything but whimper. He propped my legs open and I knew what was about to happen. I moaned in pleasure at the thought. Suddenly, my legs were placed above my head and coldness clamped around my ankles. He just handcuffed my legs above my head!! My mind screamed. This is not at all like how I imagined it.

"You thought I was going to put my tongue in that?" He chuckled lowly, "Cute." Something was arranged against my opening. Something hard and mushy but big. Really big. I grimaced as pain shot through my whole system when two items were pushed into both my entrances. I have no idea what's going on. Suddenly there were three clicks and I felt indescribable pleasure. I head Draco unzip his pants and pull out his member. His eyes were on me, on my puffy pussy. I cried out in pleasure as the objects shoved themselves deeper into me. The toys were pushed in farther and the tempo was cranked to the max.

"Shit! Oh shit! fuck fuck fuck! D-Draco, oh my god, I'm sorry!" I screamed, my voice breaking with every moan I made. I could hear him stroking his cock quickly. Then my mind was muddled. I let out a string of incoherent words and my eyes rolled back.

"Shit...Shit!" He moaned loudly. The buildup of my orgasm was at its peak. I let out an ear splitting scream as my orgasm crashed down, my eyes rolled back, my mouth dried and my voice went out. The toys kept going though.

"Fuck! fuck!" Draco yelled out before spilling himself. Warmth hit my stomach like rain and bloody hell, did it feel good. The toys slowed to a stop. Draco pinched my pink, swollen nub and took between his lips, sucking and biting harshly on it. I opened my mouth but no sound came out as I felt something explode inside of me. Wetness shot out of my pussy and I shook uncontrollably.

"Shit...you just squirted all over me Y/n." He chuckled. I were too delirious to even realize what he said.

"h..huh?" I panted out. The cloth was taken off my eyes and I met his amused dark chocolate ones.

"That's your name, sweetheart." He chuckled.

"Name?" I asked, still confused and a bit out of it. He laughed and went in between my legs. His tongue flicked over my pulsing bundle of nerves. I sucked in a breath as his tongue began to twirl around in my aching core.

"God, you're so wet for me baby." He mumbled against me. "You smell and taste so wonderful." He slurped my lips and bit them. I moaned out in pure pleasure. "I think you're ready." He smirked at my dazed yet excited state. I'm ready, shit, I've been ready. He slid in quickly, his length being immediately sucked in. I was so ready for him. My walls pulsed against his cock, pulling a groan from his lips.

"Holy shit, you're so bloody used!" He moaned, hardening inside of me, filling me up as Harry did in my dream. "Oh , how are you still so bloody tight?!" He began rocking into me quickly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and met his thrusts with my own. He sat me up, slamming his throbbing cock into my slick pussy with vengeance. I could feel every emotion he was feeling. Hurt, shock, burning hot hatred, love, and lust. All wrapped up into one powerful thrust after the next.

"Oh god, Draco! Baby! " I cried out, furiously clawing his back. He groaned and lifted me against the wall before stroking his member into my heat slowly with deep powerful thrusts.

"You're a filthy little bitch aren't you?" He yanked my hair harshly. "Aren't you?"

"Y-yes." I whimpered in pain and pleasure. He smirked before harshly rubbing my clit. He sucked on my neck and it was painful, so so painful, I cried out. "Ouch! D-Draco you're hurting me!" I felt fear slide down my throat. Draco growled and held me by my neck, squeezing until I could barely breathe. His thrust got sloppy and I felt my own self coming to my climax.

"Fuck." He grunted before spilling into me, his warmth shooting up toward my heart. I was fading from consciousness when he let go. I took in deep breaths that were put to use when he brought me into my climax. My come dripped down his shaft creating a puddle beneath us. His breath was ragged as mine. "You almost kill-" He cut me off with a sweet and very passionate kiss. I felt something wet on my cheeks and leaned back to see that it was tears, running down his face. I brought him into my arms and held him, caressing his head and kissing his cheek. I couldn't even stand straight but we made it work.

"I- I am so sorry baby.. I didn't mean to hurt you." He cried out. I shushed him.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been thinking and masturbating off if another guy when I have you. I'm sorry I hurt you, babe." I apologized. I mean this is all my fault. If I wouldn't have been so self centered and rude...

"Y/n, really, I'm truly sorry. Are you hurt? Can you breathe right? Does your...downstairs hurt? I'm sorry baby." He kissed my neck, which I'm pretty sure was bruising up before laying me on the bed. "Let me make it up to you." He kissed my inner thighs gentle before using _vulnera sanentur_ to heal my wounds. I let out a loud moan when his lips finally connected with my cunt. I feel the boulder in my stomach harden. He kissed my lips and began caressing my clitoris with his tongue. He slid his tongue inside my heat and began licking and thrusting and sucking, bringing me closer and closer to my resolve. The boulder in my stomach lessened until my pussy couldn't take him anymore. She clenched around him, aching to let go.

"Come for me." He whispered into me. I let out a loud cry as my orgasm washes through me. He slurped and licked every drop of it before coming up to my lips and kissing me.

"I love you so much Y/n."

"I love you too, Malfoy."

"Told you I would make you forget your name." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes and smacked him over the head before snuggling under him.

"Oh piss off."

He was right though. I momentarily forgot my name. And I loved it.

_______________________


End file.
